So you think you know
by LongbowOfThePoet
Summary: What if Harry died while throwing himself off Hogwarts with Voldemort? what would change? Suck at summaries. only time will tell. Re-write of H.P books. M because I want freedom to write.
1. Chapter 1 - Old Endings

**I am going to say this once, and once only. I Do NOT own Harry Potter or any recognized characters in this story. I only own my OCs that are made specifically for this story. Also, I deleted all the view counts, they were taking up too much of my time. Also, if any point of this confuses you, PM me or review, i will say in next chapter, edit it or pm you.**

* * *

"regular speech"

_'thoughts'_

'Thought-projected words'

** Chapter 1 – Old Endings**

**-After Harry kills Voldemort—**

"Ha-"

Harry could faintly make out a voice, as if from a distance. After all, who could survive throwing themselves off of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?

"Har-"

There it was again, was somebody lost? Was there anybody in danger?

"Harry!"

That name was familiar. Wait, was that not his name? Yes, he was Harry Potter. But wait, if he was still alive, surely Vol—Harry's thoughts trailed off, he was too disturbed by the thoughts that Voldemort might have survived.

"Potter!"

This time Harry decided he would reply.

"I heard you the first time! Give me a break; I'm sure I must have broken most of my body jumping off Hogwarts. That and I almost died!" Harry snapped viciously towards the location of the voice.

"Almost? Harry my poor lost lamb; I am afraid almost in not quite the description that I would give, given the current situation. You are in 'Malthazar, Plane of Spirit'" the voice sneered the first word although it became understanding towards the end.

"Then why a—Oh I didn't survive the fall, did I?" Mid-sentence, Harry realised he was dead although he decided it was best to confirm his thoughts.

"My dear Harry I'm afraid I can not answer that but I do have a request for you, assuming you would help me that is" The voice seemingly taunted Harry with this request.

"And just what do I get out of this? In case you had forgotten, I'm dead!" Harry was getting angry now, all because he was talking to a voice he was not even sure was real

"That is kind of the point Harry." The voice was straight to the point this time. This left Harry confused, why would anybody want to contact the dead? Unless… Harry was lost in thought when there was a flash of pink light seemingly emitting from a young woman who had not been there when he first looked around. Surprisingly, this woman looked oddly familiar… like a certain pink haired auror Harry knew… that's it!

"T- T- Tonks? Nymphadora Tonks? Is that you?" Harry was certain that this woman standing before him was Tonks but was shocked by the reply.

"No Harry. I am not Nymphadora although I have met her. She merely shares this form's identity with me. You see, Nymphadora too has died. While she was little she caught a horrible disease that caused her heart to stop pumping the blood around her body and died. But like you, she came here. It has been almost 10 years since I have had any company here" The voice, now clearly identified as this woman's explained in a shallow amount of detail. Harry then realised Tonks had died. It was Riddle. Riddle caused the war that claimed so much of his family and so many lives of innocents and even muggles.

_'How is this even possible?'_ Harry quickly thought but asked out loud who the woman was.

"In response to your questions—"

"I only asked one though" Harry quickly intercepted the woman. The woman quickly glared at Harry with enough force, it would make a dragon squirm and flee.

"As I was saying, in response to your questions—"

"I only asked you ONE question… what is your NAME?" Harry argued angrily. Before continuing, the woman cast a small, what Harry thought to be a silencing charm, at him before restarting yet gain what she had been saying moments before. Harry couldn't move his mouth to interrupt this time so he just decided to listen to what the woman had to say.

"As I was trying to say before you so rudely interrupting me, this is possible because Death owed me a favour and I specifically asked for you, Mister Potter. Although I must emphasise how rude you are, I am currently convinced that you are indeed the correct being needed for the tasks I am requesting of you. Even though I am unable to reward you, will you help me out of the goodness of your heart?"

Harry put on his best puzzled expression while he began to think hard about the matter at hand. Harry was getting older and this beautiful woman was standing less than 10 metres away from him and he could definitely think up at least one reward…

"I will help you reward or not. I have done it for everyone back home, why stop now?" Harry thought how lonely he was while back alive, at Hogwarts and even at the Dursley's. There was no more Sirius Black. Poor Padfoot got Killing Cursed by Bellatrix LeStrange through the Veil. Killed then completely destroyed. Then of course, there were his parents. He was too young to remember them properly when they were killed by Lord Voldemort. Heck, he even loved Dumbledore and was mortified when Snivellus performed the killing curse on the only other wizard up to par with Riddle. His uncle figure Remus Lupin, Moony. Also dead. Hopefully he could join them all soon but that left another issue; his friends and people he considered to be family back home. Hermione Granger, the Weasley's. He couldn't really include anybody else in that list except maybe the Longbottoms and the Lovegoods. Well Luna anyway, he didn't really trust her father. It was then that Harry noticed his bland surroundings. Had there been any other colour other than black, white and every shade in between, the garden he was in might have been the ancestor of all beauty. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a trill of laughter, a melodious sound, coming from none other than the mysterious woman in front of him.

"I still have not even told you my name yet you are willing to trust me? You are a truly remarkable young man Harry." The woman stated matter of factly. "Still rude though," She joked and continued "I am sure I might just be able to find you a reward after all, but not the way you were thinking of" she finished with a wink. Harry's face became a pure shade of pink as he stammered his reply

"Wh- what? N- no, I- I don't n- need a re- reward. I- I a- am f- fine"

"Do not worry young Mister Potter, your secret is safe with me" She sent another wink in his direction and Harry tried to hide his face in his clothing. "However, where are my manners? I am Cassandra, Elder of the Phoenix. You are Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the boy-who-died but also the boy-who- killed-Voldemort. I think we could add a new title in there somewhere though, the boy who went as pink as my rose bush. I must agree with you, titles are most annoying and bring unwanted attention at times but are necessary at other times as well. But we must move on towards more pressing matters, such as the tasks I have prepared for you. You have agreed to help me and I have agreed to find a suitable reward for you and you WILL take your reward or I WILL have to deal with you, personally."

"You can't be Elder Phoenix, you don't look older than 20!" Harry blurted out after she had finished.

"Do not forget that all phoenixes get reborn after we die. It helps us with our appearances, but yes. You are correct. I am at my equivalent of my 23rd year. When phoe-" She paused before deciding she could trust him with this not well known information. "When a Phoenix dies it is like we get born anew. Our bodies become like that of us years before." She explained to Harry.

"What is the task I must do then, Lady Cassandra?" Harry replied cautiously yet respectfully. Cassandra looked at Harry and choked back her amused laughter at his use of her formal title that she only used in pressing matters such as a phoenix' ashes getting scattered.

"Firstly, I need you to search out a little phoenix in the forest," She paused to indicate to a forest at her left side, Harry's right. "and bring her to me. I will then assign your second task." At Harry's worried expression, she continued " Do not worry, all you have to do is call out my name and I shall find you."

"Now Off you go." She finished and chased Harry off like he was a stray cat stealing out of her bins.


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Task

"regular speech"

_'thoughts'_

'Thought-projected words'

**Chapter 2 – The First Task**

**-Somewhere in the forest—**

Harry wandered aimlessly through the colourless forest searching behind every tree for the lost young phoenix. He thought something didn't seem right about all of this but ignored it and continued searching anyway. His thoughts turned to Cassandra; the little he knew of her and who she could possibly be. After all, why would the Elder phoenix be at the Plane of Spirit? That thought made Harry's suspicion of Cassandra to an unimaginable level. There weren't many people Harry could trust in life – or death for that matter – because of the way he had been treated in life. Harry was so lost in thought he didn't notice the soft song that could be faintly heard if he was concentrating hard enough. The lack of wind and anything else living made it almost impossible to miss the sound as it was the only thing audible in the whole forest; it was as if time itself had stopped in the forest. It was only then that Harry was snapped out of his thoughts because he walked into a tree with an audible THUMP.

"Aaah" Harry cursed at himself to look where he was going. Now though, he could hear the faint sound and curiously made his way towards it. When Harry was closer, he could identify the sound; it was definitely the phoenix but its' cries were as if it was in pain.

'_Why would it be in pain?' _Harry thought to himself. Harry decided he would climb the nearest tree and try to see if he could see what was going on. While climbing the tree, Harry slipped and cut the palm of his hand on a sharp bit embedded in the tree. When Harry's blood dripped to the object, Harry noticed that the forest seemingly gained colour, as if it needed a source for its colour to originate from. Harry looked back down to his hand when he realised that it was not hurting anymore and noticed that his hand was healed. The sound of the phoenix had stopped and Harry saw something silver fly past him through the air. That was when Harry climbed back down the tree onto firm ground. There was a Bright yellow flash and then Harry passed out.

* * *

When Harry woke, the first thing he noticed was that he had a bad headache. The second thing he noticed was that he was no longer in the forest. This time he appeared to be inside of a volcano.

"So you are finally awake Mister Potter." A voice Harry instantly recognised as Cassandra's began.

"Where are we? W- What happened to the forest?" Harry managed to say with a groan. That was when Harry noticed a yellow phoenix perched on his left leg. The phoenix leaped into the sky and circled Harry before landing on the ground by his head and immediately began rubbing its' head against Harry's head. Harry laughed in merriment at the feeling then realised that the only creatures to treat him with this amount of affection was Hedwig and Buckbeak. Maybe that snake he set free at the zoo could count as affectionate, but not anything like the phoenix which had taken to the sky whilst Harry was lost in thought. When it was sure it had Harry's attention, the phoenix landed on Harry's chest and looked deep into his eyes, as if judging his personality and characteristics.

'Thank you for saving me, friend' Harry heard inside of his head and instantly wondered where it was coming from.

'When you cut your palm on the Tree of Spirit, you freed me from the forest's entanglement. For that, I am eternally in your debt. Harry Potter was it?' The voice continued quickly. Harry instantly knew the voice was of this phoenix. 'Just concentrate hard on your words and I will be able to hear them. So will Lady Cassandra and any other phoenix nearby.' the phoenix added as an afterthought.

'Uh, hi?' Harry was speechless; he didn't know what to say. There was the Elder of the phoenix and a phoenix that seemed to like him, both who he should treat equally or better than himself and he didn't have a clue on what he should say.

'Hello.'

'Hi!' The two responses came at once, confirming the phoenix's mind projected words.

"In response to your question," 'Need I remind you what happens if you interrupt?' "We are in a volcano." Cassandra spoke to him with her voice and thoughts.

"I can see that" Harry replied a little too hastily and it sounded more like 'ic se da'

"But, the volcano is in 'Myhrdriah, Plane of Anger'. A place you do not want to linger for too long if you can help it. You might get burned." Cassandra continued with a sharp glare at Harry for his snarky reply.

"Did Tonks come here too?" Harry inquired eager to learn about the mysterious auror.

"No, although I did consider bringing her here. I decided she should have her task somewhere else." Cassandra slipped up about Tonks having multiple tasks too.

"So I'm not the only one that had 3 tasks then?" Harry asked Cassandra.

"No. Tonks had tasks like you are doing." Cassandra sighed in defeat. "So Emilé, Have you told Harry about you becoming his familiar yet?" Cassandra added quickly, inquiring to who Harry assumed to be the yellow phoenix.

'Not yet' was Cassandra's response.

"What's a familiar?" Harry asked to nobody in particular.

"A familiar is like what a muggles call 'pets' but they are magically bonded to you. If you die, your familiar gets sent back to the location where they were originally from until their next 'owner' comes to rescue them. Just like you did for poor little Emilé." She ended by indicating to the yellow phoenix that was still sat on Harry's chest as if pinning him to the floor so he couldn't get up. "I would be careful with that one Emilé; he might start thinking rude thoughts about you too." With that, Emilé shot off Harry's chest and flew behind Cassandra's legs while Harry went bright pink, mimicking his colour from yesterday. Or was it the day before? Has he even been gone for a day? "There is my favourite colour again! How did you know I liked it, Harry?" She joked again. By this time, Emilé had decided it was safe to be around Harry again. Harry yawned and his eyes began to droop. 'I think you had better sleep Harry.' Emilé suggested to Harry.

"I think your right Emilé, sleep Harry. I will see you later on today." This brought up Harry's curiosity but he was too tired to care. Harry quickly drifted off to sleep where he found himself in the most wonderful dream where…


	3. Chapter 3 - Needless Anger

"regular speech"

_'thoughts'_

'Thought-projected words'

**Chapter 3 – Needless Anger**

Harry woke with a fright. There was a loud noise somewhere in the near vicinity. Harry's watchful eyes tactfully surveyed the surrounding area for any hint of a threat from an intruding source the noise could have come from. The first thing Harry noticed was that he was inside of what looked to be somebody's house. Harry also noticed he was sleeping in a single bed and that Emilé was perched on the headboard behind his head glancing down at him worriedly. Harry slowly sat up on the bed, glancing around for any other possible source for the noise that woke him. It was then that Harry noticed he didn't have his wand with him in this un-familiar place (no pun intended, honest). In fact, he didn't recall seeing it with him when he first arrived at the Plane of Spirit. He decided he would ask Cassandra about it when he found her. It was then that Harry heard the noise again. It sounded like it was coming from his left so he decided to investigate the location. Harry got up off of the bed and padded silently towards the door which was slightly ajar. Harry thought there was something seriously wrong with this and silently pushed the door open ready to go through to investigate. However, what Harry found was not what he had initially expected; Cassandra was brewing different potions in several small cauldrons over a large fire. Harry decided the noises must have been caused because she got the timing slightly wrong on one of the concoctions she was creating. Another explosion made Harry jump off the ground slightly in fright. Cassandra let out a small squeal at the initial shock that another one of her potions had exploded on her again. This was when Harry decided to speak to her.

"Hello Cassandra." Harry said casually. Cassandra whipped around to confront the voice only to sigh when she realised it was only Harry.

"Hello there, Mister Potter. How are you this fine day?" Cassandra inquired at the young wizard in front of her.

"I'm feeling great, thanks!" Harry stated and then followed up with his inquiry about his wand. "Oh, and before I forget; do you know why I don't have my wand? I only just noticed I don't seem to have it in my possession any longer."

"Yes." Cassandra answered almost a little too quickly. "But, a great wizard you are; you do not even know where your wand is!" Cassandra exclaimed merrily and continued speaking. "You do not own a wand any more Harry, you are not among the living" Harry's mouth formed an '**O**' Shape when he remembered this.

"So, I guess I will not need a wand again then?" Harry asked the Elder Phoenix.

"That depends upon the reward I decide to give you upon completion of the task. Speaking of tasks, I have yet to send you on your second task so you best get prepared. Emilé will be going with you on this one so be careful! She is young in comparison to the rest of us and is not well versed in the ways of the world. She only knows what was taught to her by Regulus Arcturus Black. Yes, that Regulus Black" She added extra emphasis to the '**That' **she had used to identify Sirius' brother.

"Seriously? Sirius never told me his brother had a familiar." Harry uttered the question, which was more like a statement then tried, and failed to contain his laughter when he realised his unintentional pun. Cassandra sighed inwardly and Emilé, who had now flown to where Harry was and perched on his shoulder much to Cassandra's amusement, sung her amusement. This bewildering sound enthralled Harry who was savouring the song, memorising every note.

"Anyway, you had a marvellous dream last night. I could tell by the huge grin plastered on your face while you slept. Care to share it?" Cassandra urged Harry to share his dream with herself and Emilé. "It will help build your bond with Emilé if you do not keep secrets." She continued with a smirk, knowing he would tell her after that final comment.

Harry sighed in defeat and told her and Emilé about his dream the previous night.

_Dream_

_Harry was running down with a renewed passion. Flying next to him was a small dragon and a small yellow phoenix. The phoenix, he knew. The dragon, he had no clue about. Their destination was further down the beach. His parents were stood at the other end of the beach; his mother's head was leaned against his father's shoulder. Both were smiling at him and waving with one had whilst their other hand was encircling their partner's waist. It was then he noticed there was also something else in the general vicinity; a small green creature that harry had no clue of its species. Harry continued running down the beach with the 3 creatures until he reached his parents, which seemed to be so close yet so far, when he reached his parents, however scenery disappeared_

The dream had ended due to the sound of the exploding concoction that was incorrectly brewed by Cassandra, much to her annoyance when he mentioned this.

"If you can do so much better than me, why do you not brew it for me?" Cassandra asked slyly. That was her plan the whole time. This was Harry's second task but he didn't' know that yet.

"Fine, I will" Harry hastily replied before asking what it was she was trying to brew. However, her response shocked him.

"I am trying to successfully brew a living slime, similar to the one that was in your dream" was her reply that she cheerfully said with a smirk at Harry's expression change when she had said that. "I am expecting top results from such a 'talented' wizard, Harry." She added with a sheepish grin towards Emilé who was beginning to feel left out. Harry suddenly let out a gasp of pain and Cassandra noticed there was a hole in the clothing where Emilé was; she had burned him for ignoring her. This was going to be an interesting day for Cassandra.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Living Slime

"regular speech"

_'thoughts'_

'Thought-projected words'

**Chapter 4 – The Living Slime**

Harry jumped as for the fifth time; he had failed to create the living slime. He had looked through all of the potions books that Cassandra had obtained over her many years but none of them seemed to contain the correct information he needed. However, there was one book that was not here that Harry seemed to think he saw it in but could not recall where from. As far as Harry knew, this living slime might have been impossible to create and his attempts might have all been in vain. It was his current thoughts as he could not do what the instructions said. They clearly read for him to mash up gillyweed and mix it with a few other ingredients such as a phoenix feather (which he was in no short supply for), a dragon scale and a sophophorus bean. Harry remembered then where he had thought he had seen the recipe for the living slime; Professor Snape's old potions book from when he studied at Hogwarts. He remembered having to crush the bean instead of cutting it, to get more of the juice out. He also remembered professor Slughorn telling him that after the bean was added, you must insure you stir 7 times counter-clockwise to ensure that any sophophorus bean was added, else it would explode. This was enough prompting for Harry to begin with his method. First of all Harry added the phoenix feather, in sections rather than all at once. The next thing he decided to do was to crush the gillyweed into the feather. Once he had done this, he decided he would add the bean. He was just about to crush the bean when the mixture started bubbling, forcing Harry to speed up the process; it was never good when any concoction started to bubble, let alone a living slime. Harry crushed the bean into the side of the cauldron using a thick stick that was on the ground nearby and the liquid trickled down the side of the cauldron and into the mixture. Harry then quickly used the stick to stir the mixture 7 times counter-clockwise when it started glowing and turning a green colour. Harry didn't know what he was supposed to do with the remaining ingredient; one Dragon scale that was extracted from a Hungarian Horntail so he just threw it into the cauldron, hoping that it would work. After 5 minutes, nothing did happen so Harry decided he would go to the cauldron to empty the contents out, which to his surprise, shook violently and spilled all over the floor. To Harry's surprise, the liquid then began moving up a tree and began forming the small green blob he had seen in his dream. He then realised what his next task must be and began thinking that the dream was a premonition of something that would come to pass.

"What are you going to name it?" A voice from behind Harry asked, startling Harry and causing him to whip around in panic at who could have snuck up on him without him knowing. To Harry's surprise, it wasn't Cassandra but an old man with silver hair and a beard, grouped together with a single band. At first, Harry didn't realise who this man was, due to not seeing him for a while. However, after a minute of questioning himself about this familiar figure, Harry's eyes widened in shock as he realised that it was in fact Albus Dumbledore that was stood in front of him, inquiring about his living slime. "That is quite an accomplishment you have achieved there, Harry my boy" Dumbledore continued with a hint of amusement in his eye.

"It was nothing, sir" Harry replied with modesty.

"Harry, there are not many wizards that have been able to finish this recipe. I have tried and also Severus has tried. We both failed horribly too." Dumbledore told Harry, whose eyes widened in realisation; he had accomplished something a potions master and one of the most famous wizards couldn't do.

"How many living slimes have been created in total, sir?" Harry inquired, more interested in the fact that not many people could do so.

"Including you? 24. Harry, you are most talented in this area and I would suggest becoming a potions master but I don't think you would be suited to that. No, I don't think you would be suited for that at all; your talents would be best suited elsewhere. Have you ever considered becoming the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts? I think you would fit that role most spectacularly." Dumbledore suggested with a hint of mystery in his voice. Harry was speechless. How could he possibly teach at Hogwarts when he thought he was dead? It was then that Cassandra decided to make her entrance with Emilé by her side.

"I see you have done what few others have done, Harry. You also have appeared to meet an old friend along the way." She paused here and smiled with a hint of recognition in her eyes here before continuing. "Have you decided upon a name for your creation yet Harry?" Cassandra politely asked Harry.

"Uhh.. I will name it 'Erg'" was Harry's response to her question but he continued with a question of his own, noticing the recognition in Cassandra's eyes. "So, how long ago did you meet Cassandra, Professor?" Dumbledore was shocked that Harry knew he had come here but quickly looked at Cassandra and seeing her nod, he recounted how he had come here in the past.

"You see Harry; it was during my battle with Grindewald that I was hit by another witch with an immobilising curse, which had allowed a rather nasty curse from Grindewald to hit me. That was when I came here. I met Cassandra nearly 80 years ago, where she took me through some tasks, much like your own and allowed me to go back, using Fawkes to aid me in my battle with Grindewald. Can you imagine his surprise when a wizard he kills suddenly shows up, after his head?" Dumbledore chuckled at this while Harry took in what Dumbledore told him.

"So Cassandra was the reason you managed to kill Grindewald? I thought I remembered rumours of people saying you died during that fight but I always ignored them. If you died, how could you possibly have been the Headmaster during the time I was there?" Harry proudly recalled.

"So you see Harry, not all rumours are just rumours. Most rumours have an element of the truth in them as you can see; I did in fact die battling Grindewald." Dumbledore said, sharing his knowledge with Harry.

"Yes, Harry. I was the reason Albus was able to rid the world of Grindewald. Death had a nice time torturing him too. He was grateful I had saved Albus to give him a much worthier soul to toy with. Of course, the real reason Death actually gave your soul with me to save was because you brought down another dark lord for him to toy with. His other one was getting rather old and broken; no fun to play with anymore." Cassandra beamed proudly as she told Harry this. As Harry looked around he noticed they were stood in a ring of fire and Harry didn't notice it before, but they were back in the Plane of Anger. Harry didn't know where Cassandra had taken him while he was creating his living slime, but he was back at the volcano now. While Harry was on the topic of Erg, where was Erg? He had seemingly disappeared during the time he was conversing with Cassandra and Dumbledore. Emilé was still here but Erg wasn't. This worried Harry as to where Erg had gotten to. As hit's creator, why shouldn't he be? It was then that Harry heard the ear splitting shriek that echoed through the volcano. He felt something inside him. It seemed as if Erg was in trouble so Harry ran towards where his brain seemingly told him where Erg was. What he saw was horrifying. Erg was, 'no that's impossible' Harry thought and he thought he was going to be sick because…


	5. Chapter 5 - Endless Sorrow

"regular speech"

_'thoughts'_

'Thought-projected words'

**Chapter 5 – Endless Sorrow**

The thing Harry had noticed was that there was green goo scattered all over the cave he ran into. That could only be one thing that could have been splattered across the cave as effectively as it had been; Erg. Harry didn't know what to do, his creation was gone. Harry looked for the source of what could have done this to Erg and what he saw was shocking. Three unidentified pale grey creatures with four arms were apparently arguing with each other about something Harry couldn't understand. They were so lost in the conversation that they didn't notice Harry creeping up behind them. It was at that moment that Cassandra, Emilé and Dumbledore arrived at the scene. Dumbledore's expression was of one of shock as he seen the green goo all around him. Cassandra's face showed the faintest hint of a smile as she knew something that Harry and Dumbledore obviously did not. Emilé immediately rushed to Harry's side, being the only one of the 3 that noticed the beings that she immediately knew to be hostile. Observing Emilé's movements and her urgency to get to Harry's side, Cassandra too spotted the entities. She knew what they were and they were not supposed to be here, they must have been sent here through dark magic. Cassandra cast what Dumbledore immediately realised as a banishing charm, sending the 3 mysterious entities away to prevent any other damage they could possibly do. Harry spun around and a smile adorned his face as a familiar green Slime bounced into his arms and not to mention the grateful glance towards Cassandra for getting rid of the creatures. Dumbledore, not knowing what was going on, let his curiosity get the better of him.

"How is young Erg still alive? I clearly saw him all around the room! And what in Merlin's name were those creatures? They are certainly un-catalogued!" Cassandra looked at Dumbledore as if he was a dementor dressed like a clown and answered him.

"Living Slimes have a reason for the ingredients needed for brewing them; the dragon scale is for their resistance to most spells. They can absorb most curses, depending on the strength of their creator; they could even survive a killing curse. Even the lesser of the living slimes could easily absorb the cruciatus curse whereas the imperius curse would definitely not work. The only spells that would work on them, should they be able to absorb the killing curse, would be spells from their creator. As such, only Harry could affect Erg and essentially kill him. The phoenix feather is so that if Erg does get blasted apart, he can pull himself together." Cassandra answered his first question with a chuckle at her pun before addressing his second. "And those creatures are Girallon. They are similar to what muggles call Gorillas. Apart from the obvious fact that they have 4 arms, Girallon are highly territorial and vicious. If one got hold of you, it could rip you apart, limb from limb. They are extremely dangerous and are not usually found around here. They usually have an Alpha among them. The arguing they were doing suggests that was not true for this case. Also, a single Girallon could give a Nundu a run for its money, something a group of 7 wizards would barely manage." Harry looked slightly disturbed as Cassandra finished, seeing as he was about to jump on one of their backs and figure out how to get rid of them.

"I guess I was lucky you got here when you did then" Harry concluded whilst speaking to Cassandra after she had finished her analogy of Erg and the Girallon.

"Yes, however it is Emilé you must thank, not I. If she did not notice the group you were about to address, I would not have noticed them either. I am sure Dumbledore was too taken up by the fact that your amazing achievement to notice them either. So the sole reason I was able to rescue you was the fact that Emilé had raced to your side, being more observant of the cave than either of us." Cassandra modestly replied to Harry's appreciations.

'Thank you then, I guess, Emilé. You have saved me from being pulled apart by three overgrown Gorillas. Your observation skills are clearly much better than those everybody else's present.' Harry told Emilé with a smirk as Emilé dived down towards him at his praise and perched on his left shoulder and nudged his head with hers.

'Hey!' Cassandra's voice squeaked in his head. 'I am usually aware of all presences around me but being a strong magical creature transported by strong dark magic, I could not sense them!' She continued matter of factly.

'Harry, you must understand that my observational skills are not those that they once were. I have not really needed them for a few years. After all, I have been dead.' Dumbledore's voice clearly showed less signs of jesting yet at the same time. However, Emilé' response was the best in Harry's opinion as she greatly appreciates praise, like all phoenix do, being the proud fire-birds that they are.

'Thank you Harry. I was doing what any familiar would have done. That and I was repaying the favour of you saving my life. I would gladly do it again.'

"Cassandra, I'm curious, are there any other magical creatures like this that I should know about? I know about the Minotaur, the Centaurs, the Mermaids, the Trolls, the Giants, the Unicorns, the Acromantula and Basilisks. I also know about Fairies, vampires and werewolves. Oh, and I know of hippogriffs and boggarts, as well as Hinkypunks and grindylow." Harry inquired, counting off the species one by one. It was Dumbledore who spoke first, listing and describing some of the ones that lived near Hogwarts.

"Well, Harry. Ass you know, Centaur live in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Their counterparts, the Icthyocentaurs live in the lake where you rescued young Ronald during your second task for the Tri-wizard tournament during your fourth year. They are highly peaceful and will try to dispute matters peacefully." Dumbledore described the Icthyocentaurs as best as he could before continuing on with another creature that lived by Hogwarts. "Then, there are the Yale. The Yale are similar to stags but they are the size of a horse with tusks like a boar and a horn on the centre of their heads, similar to a Unicorn's horn. You can find a Yale on the coat of Arms of the muggles Christ's College and is also one of the muggle's queen of England's beasts. They are highly territorial but also very peaceful at the same time. They value their pride above all else, quite similar to Buckbeak was during your third year Harry." Dumbledore concluded while Harry chuckled as he noticed Dumbledore was looking above him, as if looking into his mind to recall the information while ticking each individual creature with a finger on his hand. Harry became serious as Dumbledore continued again. "I have seen the only Bayard in existence in the Forbidden Forest with my own eyes. He is incredibly fast and is not too worried for his safety for he can disappear within the blink of an eye if he can sense any malicious thoughts coming from you. His ability is that he can elongate his body if he was to carry multiple passengers." Dumbledore paused as if to think if there were any others near Hogwarts. "Ah yes, the only other creature I seem to recall would be the Doppelganger. They are similar to Boggarts in their shape-shifting but they can only turn into another creature. That is why they can join any culture of one of these animals and not have any problems with being different except for not being able to know the history of the creature they are with like every other creature around them would know. The Legend goes that a Doppelganger has no real identity of its own and it takes its shape from the nearest creature after being created, similar to how you created Erg." Dumbledore finished. Harry quickly searched around for Erg, hoping that he had not run off again, to find Erg playing with Emilé not too far from where they were standing, and in Cassandra's case, sitting. It was when they had finished, Cassandra addressed Harry.

"I am sorry but I am tired and wish to go to sleep, but tomorrow I shall inform you of the main creatures that you should know about. It has been a long way and that banishing charm took a lot more energy out of me than it should have, seeing as I had to get rid of the dark magic with another big of magic and all. Good night Harry, Albus."

"That is fair, good night Cassandra" Harry replied with a wave.

"The night always brings the most remarkable adventures. You only remember them on the rarest of occasions but they can also be tampered with by magic to give the person off adventuring the most challenging of their adventures yet. May you have a great adventure Cassandra. We shall see you when you have decided to return to this world, when the sun rises in the East until the day is done and it sets in the West." Dumbledore said almost poetically in response with a slight twinkle to be seen in his eye, un-noticeable to anybody not knowing what to look for.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Dawn of Time

"regular speech"

_'thoughts'_

'Thought-projected words'

**Chapter 6 – The Dawn of Time**

After Cassandra left to go to sleep, Harry began talking to Dumbledore. They talked for hours about the way Harry was treated by the Dursleys and Dumbledore immediately began to feel guilty about leaving Harry with them. Harry told him about all the beatings he got when he was younger. About how the non-stop hitting from Vernon or the 'Harry Hunting' from Dudley and the Pier's children really destroyed his body while he was young. He had several bones that would never recover properly from all those years of torture from that family. The only one that felt any remorse for Harry was Petunia, Lily's sister. She didn't participate in any violence at all. She had even been there for Harry when both Vernon and Dudley weren't around as they were at work or school. When Dumbledore learned of this, his face turned purple in uncontrolled anger at Vernon and Dudley. It took Harry a while to calm Dumbledore a while to calm down but when he finally did, Dumbledore decided his rage was a result of lack of sleep and bade Harry a good night before heading to bed himself. It was then that Harry felt it. There was a cool breeze in the air which Harry welcomed before he felt it. Somebody had placed their hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Harry hoped it was not some dangerous magical creature like the Girallon he had encountered earlier that day. What he saw shocked him. It would stopped his heart beating if he hadn't already of been dead. There stood in front of him were his parents, Lily and James. Behind them was Padfoot and Moony too. Not surprisingly, Nymphadora Tonks was there too. Just to make sure it wasn't Cassandra, Harry asked her if it was her. He doubted it would have been Cassandra as she had gone to sleep but it couldn't hurt to make sure so he decided to ask if they were all there.

"Mom? Dad? Sirius? Professor Lupin? Tonks? Is that you? I don't think I am seeing things but if I am, I don't really care right now!"

"Of course. I am not some part of your imagination dear." Replied Lily to her dear little Harry.

"I prefer Prongs any day" Muttered James to which Remus and Sirius couldn't hide their smiles which shone like beacons in the darkness of the night.

"Hello there, pup. I see you died too. At least I was able to protect you for a while longer before your time had come too." Was Sirius' response to Harry.

"Yes, if I wasn't there too, he would have followed you through the veil Padfoot. Yes Harry, it is I. I must insist that you either call me Moony or Remus. I am no longer your professor although I was considering going back for your final year until Dumbledore died." Lupin said with a hint of sadness.

"Wotcher Harry. I noticed you seemed to think I was somebody else. You met Cassandra then I take it. Is she around? I need to speak with her" Came Tonks' traditional greeting before the barrage of questions that followed.

"I just thought I better make sure. I'm sorry Tonks, she's asleep right now." Harry looked around, seeing that both Erg and Emilé had also somehow been notified of Harry's visitors and had woken themselves to check on Harry. Seeing the group of 5 strangers gathered before Harry, Emilé asked Harry who they were.

'Harry, are these people a threat to us? Do you need any help? If not, then who are these strangers?'

'Don't worry, Emilé; They are family and friends. See The One that looks like me and the woman he is with' At Emilé's nod, Harry continued. 'They are my parents, James who prefers to be called Prongs; his marauders nickname, and Lily. The one with the black hair is Sirius Black, Regulus' brother. He prefers to be called Padfoot though. The other woman is Tonks and the man she is with is Remus Lupin. Like Prongs and Padfoot, the last of the marauders prefers to be called Moony.' Harry informed Emilé with pride who in turn visibly calmed.

"So, Harry are you going to inform us on how you came to meet Emilé and the slime?" Sirius asked him.

"You know Regulus had a familiar?" Harry asked, astonished that Sirius knew.

"It's rude to answer a question with a question darling." Lily scolded Harry but Sirius answered anyway.

"Yes Harry. I was aware that my brother had a single familiar from the age of 3."

"Oh. And I save Emilé from a strange forest place in the Plane of Spirit. The living slime; Erg, I created with a phoenix feather, A Hungarian Horntail scale and a sophophorus bean. Dumbledore said that not many people were capable of doing that. He is also my familiar but he cannot speak yet. I think Emilé understands what he is doing though, right Emilé?" At her nod, the room went quiet as nobody could think of anything to say. It was Cassandra that broke the silence.

"Who do we have here then? Padfoot, Prongs and Moony. The three true Marauders. Quite a lot of trouble you three caused in Hogwarts. Lily, I honestly do not know how you ever ended up with James. You are polar opposites on most occasions. To think, you and Severus were the best of friends. I just hope you will be able to forgive him. All four of you, for what he has done to Harry. Caused him a lot of grief he has. But you will need to do so in order for the last of Harry's tasks to be able to begin. Greetings Nymphadora," Nymphadora scowled at the mention of her first name "I heard you wanted to speak with me?" Cassandra's speech seemed to take hours at the pace she was going. She had woken up when she heard somebody mention her name and went to find the source of the name calling.

"Yes, I did need to speak with you, I need to know if…


	7. Chapter 7 - New Awakenings

"regular speech"

_'thoughts'_

'Thought-projected words'

**Chapter 7 – New Awakenings**

The sun had yet to begin to soar into the sky when Harry got up for the day. He had finished speaking to parents and family figures late into the night. Harry was excited about the news that his parents had told him. Today he was going to get to know more about his parents. He had been told the odd story here and there by Remus and Sirius, but, to hear of his parents tales from themselves was like a dream to Harry. He didn't remember when they were last able to spend time with him. Harry was about to leave the vicinity of where he slept when he heard a faint roar in the distance. Harry was bewildered. He didn't have a clue of anything that could make a roar as bone curdling as the one he had just heard. What could that roar have come from? It definitely wasn't a dragon, he knew that for sure. It was then that Harry realised that he wasn't alone. He knew there was somebody near him, but as he looked around, he couldn't see anybody. Harry grew determined to find out who could have advanced to his position so silently, without him noticing. There was a faint rustling sound in the bushes directly behind Harry. As silently as he could, Harry crept up to the bushes. When he was right next to the bushes, the rustling sounds stopped. Harry was bewildered. Was the bush alive? If you were there at that moment, you would have seen Harry suddenly lose his balance and fall to the ground. If you asked Harry what happened? Your response would be that he was pushed. As Harry got up off the floor, he dusted his clothes off lightly and noticed something new about his surroundings; there clearing he was in was filled with winged creatures, the size of a fairy but looked like a Nymph. Harry was bewildered, he had never heard of any creature like this, let alone seen one. Then again, he had never heard of Girallon either. Harry could hear some clicking noises inside his head and thought that these creatures were trying to access his memories. Using one of the strongest memories Harry could find in his head, Harry slammed up his Occlumency barriers. When Professor Snape had tried "teaching" Harry Occlumency, all he had done in reality was assault Harry's mind, that was why Harry didn't learn anything during those lessons with Snape during his fifth year. When Harry was searching for Horcruxes with Hermione and Ron, Harry often stayed up late, reading about Occlumency and how to prevent somebody entering your mind. Harry could still hear the clicking noises and decided to ask these creatures what they were doing.

"What are you doing to me?"

**Click. Click. Click.**

Harry waited for a response. There was none, or so he thought.

**Click. Click. Click.**

One of the creatures opened its mouth and let out the same bone curdling cry that Harry had heard previously. Harry thought these things would try and harm him so he tried to run. He soon discovered that he could not move his legs; they were rooted to the floor. He looked down to find this was indeed correct, there were tree roots covering Harry's feet, holding him to the ground. The creature that let out the initial cry began advancing towards Harry. That is when Harry remembered Emilé and decided to ask for assistance.

"Emilé, please, help me. These unknown creatures have trapped me in a clearing"

Emilé immediately Phoenix Flashed to Harry's location with Erg , only to trill and Flash away.

"Harry, do not worry, they are only interested in you. They will not harm you. It is not in their nature." Was her only response before she had vanished.

_"You still could have freed me though"_ Harry pouted at her in his head. The lead creature started making strange noises. Oddly enough, the more the creature clicked, the more he could understand what it was trying to say. These creatures, Harry deduced, did not speak by words, they communicated with clicks and their cry.

**Click. Click. Click click.**

Harry began to laugh. Why? Nobody knows. If you were there and watched the whole encounter, you would see Harry fall over and get back up. You would see roots and vines crawl over his feet, a phoenix appear and disappear, along with a green slime. Harry would stare blankly at a spot as if he could see something and then start laughing. You would think he is a maniac.

Dumbledore walked into the clearing shortly after Harry had stopped laughing. He couldn't see that he was surrounded by dozens of the strange clicking creatures either.

"Harry my boy, why are you here all alone?" Was his only question, his trademark twinkle present in his left eye.

"Oh, I'm not alone Professor. I have plenty of company." At this Dumbledore was puzzled. He was the only one here. Perhaps the boy's phoenix had just left? Yes, that must be it. The phoenix must have gone with the slime, too.

"Ahh yes, I must admit, I keep forgetting you have a phoenix as a familiar, a slime too. Where are they, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Emilé and Erg? I don't know. I haven't seen them for some time now. They just disappeared to somewhere as soon as I called them here." At this revelation, Dumbledore was completely puzzled. The boy said he had plenty of company yet he was there by himself. Only Harry and himself were in the clearing. Perhaps that is what Harry meant by plenty of company?

"Harry, my boy, surely I am not that great of company?" Here Harry just smiled and shook his head.

"Use Legilimens to see what I am, Professor. They truly are remarkable creatures, especially the way they communicate. They tell the funniest of jokes too." Dumbledore did as he was asked and saw the events that had previously happened to Harry. The blood curdling cries, the clicking, the vines and the creatures. When he withdrew from Harry's mind, oddly enough, Dumbledore could see these strange creatures with his own two eyes. He could hear a clicking sound in his own brain too. These creatures must only reveal themselves to those they trust and people who trust others enough that they willingly let them look through their minds. It was then that Cassandra entered the clearing.

"I hope you two are done talking to the Qui'lthuras. We have a busy day scheduled for Harry. Tomorrow will be busy for you as well. Please quicken your paces. We aren't getting any younger, you know" With a wink, Cassandra left the clearing that contained Harry, Dumbledore and the Qui'lthuras.

Harry quickly rushed after Cassandra, leaving Dumbledore in the clearing, wondering what had just happened. He came up with a conclusion; Cassandra was creating creatures just for her own amusement. But she wouldn't do that… Would she?

Harry was walking down a trail, looking for where his parents had arranged to meet him when a brown scaly object darted out of the trees and speared him into a tree. The scaly creatures long brown tail pierced the trunk of the tree while the head narrowly missed Impaling Harry to the tree by his abdomen. The scaly creature lost its current grip and hung loosely by its tail which was still stuck in the tree, while Harry fell to the ground, winded.


End file.
